Darien's Journal Part Two
by Bobbin
Summary: Monsters are attacking Tokyo and who are these magic girls that fight them? And why do these two girls keep on bugging him?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was important in the development of the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
I have always liked my heroes to be dashing, intelligent, of high moral fiber and with a touch of insanity: Sherlock Holmes, Peter Whimsey, Spock and Moulder. Welcome to the club, Darien Shields.  
  
  
  
Darien's Journal 2: Beginning Again:  
  
Reading my journal, I think I might be crazy. Running around at night in a tuxedo and mask doing super-hero stuff, fighting monsters for the love of a princess. Maybe it's latent brain damage or some major bad tripping. I refuse to believe any of this was real.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A meteor hit nearby during the night. I went to see the crater- it was about ten meters across. It was lucky thing no one got hurt. I saw that blond girl from the hospital, Serena, there. She must live in this part of the city, too.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
That meatball head, Serena, came up to me started talking to me like we're an item. As if! Then this other girl, Anne tried to glom onto me. What's with these girls, spring fever? I got out of there as fast as I could. Things have been weird enough at the studio where I work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Between Anne and Serena, I can barely show my face without one or the other chasing me. They're coming on way too strong. Anne, asking me to take her out clubbing, and Serena telling me some whacked out fairy tale. But hey, they're both attractive girls, what am I complaining about?  
  
Things are getting weird all over the city. There are reports of monsters attacking people and draining their life-force energy. It's pretty serious; they usually have to be hospitalized to regain their strength. What's interesting is that there are these girls, Sailor Scouts, that fight the monsters using magic weapons.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Close Encounter #1) I went to that new VR laser arcade today. It turned out to be a real experience-a little too real. Somehow I got paired up with Serena and Ann and her brother Allen. It was such a rad game, blasting away at the VR monsters. Allen's a good shot, but there's something about him I don't trust. We started to compete, showing off in front of the girls when Serena ran off. I think she was feeling bad because she kept missing her shots. I ran and caught up with her. I haven't played this before but I was shooting the monsters all around us like I did this all the time.  
  
Then Serena's brother showed up and said there was a real monster attacking their dad. Thinking about the news, I went to check it out- turned out it was real, the laser didn't work on it. Mr. Tsukino has guts, he was trying to protect Sammy while attacking the -thing- with the fire extinguisher. I did what I could, but the monster was too big and strong. It caught all three of us. It wasn't right, I should have been able to do something. Just then, this blonde chick in a mini-skirted costume shows up, challenges the monster, and throws her little crown at it. She seems surprised that nothing happened. I wasn't. I mean, that's an attack? She started to run away, and the monster dropped us to chase her. I wasn't ready to quit yet, not till the others were safe. Then this dude dressed all in white shows up and tells me a human can't fight it. He attacks the monster with a sword, doing some damage. Next thing I know, there's this flash of light*fire*steam, and the monster is gone. Four girls, also in mini-skirted costumes of different colors, are helping the first girl. She seems really upset about something besides her failed attack. She kept looking at that Moonlight Knight guy and me in a really confused way. She acted like she knew me and was sad when I asked who she was. They were Sailor Moon and the Scouts.  
  
After they left, Serena showed up and I helped her get her dad and brother home. They and I were banged up pretty good. I do believe in monsters now. 


	2. Adventures in Babysitting

Adventures in Babysitting  
  
I've been watching the news for reports of more monster attacks. There was an incident at the Cherry Blossom Festival a few days ago. Some teachers and a number of students were hospitalized. Some are kids I know that hang out at the arcade. The Scout gang had a rough time before defeating it. Why do I care? I care because someone has invaded my city and is hurting people I know,. and I can't do anything about it. That's what hurts the most. I've spent most of my life holding back, not getting involved, and now that I want to do something, there isn't anything I can do. The only ones who can do something are a bunch of magic girls. Well, good luck, girls. You need it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lately, whoever is controlling these monsters has been targeting kindergartners. How low can they go? Vultures, vampires, why don't they pick on someone their own size, someone who can at least run away? I hope the Scouts can stop the next attack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
All right, Dare, you had to open your big mouth and now look where you are! Let me write this down, so I can remember exactly how I got into this. I was just returning from classes, when I heard screaming. I ran and found it was Amy and Serena. There had been another monster attack, this time at a nursery school! There must have been twenty babies and their attendants lying there, pale and lifeless. I kept my cool, and called to report the emergency. We went to the hospital to give them any information we could. There was one baby that was well, his mother had protected him and she was very weak. Poor little guy, his dad was away on a business trip, and with the hospital full, there was no one to take care of him. That's when I did it. I thought if girls can fight monsters, I could baby-sit, so I volunteered. Amazingly, Amy vouched for me. I didn't think she knew me that well. Her mother is a doctor there, so her opinion was respected.  
  
A short time later, after filling out forms and a crash course on how to take care of a baby, I found myself temporarily responsible for nine-month old Jordan. With reality setting in, I accepted Serena's offer to help. She's a girl; girls know how to take care of babies, right? Wrongo. After fixing the formula, it looked like a hurricane had hit my kitchen. That kid knew he was in the hands of amateurs: we made faces, he cried; we tried to feed him, he cried; we changed his diaper, he cried. We gave him his bottle again, he shut up. So did Serena. It was nice, just sitting there quiet. Was this what it's like to be a family? I started to talk to Jordan, to see if he would talk back. Serena said babies learned to walk first. She bet me two weeks allowance she's right. We'll see. She left soon after that, looking a bit hurt. Alright, I called her meatball head again. There's something about that girl that just gets to me.  
  
Ok, I'll just look on this as a learning experience. If I want to be a doctor, I'll need to know what a normal kid is like. Good thing it's the weekend. I can study and work on term papers when he sleeps. Notes to self:  
  
a nine-month old can crawl, fast  
  
a baby will put anything in his mouth  
  
remember to burp  
  
don't bounce him right after feeding  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't get any studying done last night. Jordan fell asleep while I was holding him, and so did I. Good thing, too. He woke up a 3:00 am, wet and hungry, like Serena said he would. It took an hour to settle him down again. He's already used most of the stuff the nurse gave me; I'll have to go shopping for more.  
  
Serena surprised me by showing up again this morning. Can't say I mind, she watched Jordan while I showered and shaved. (Note to self: keep things out of reach, I barely saved my Physics book, the teacup and my pants weren't so lucky.) She came shopping with me, saying my hands would be too full to shop. She was right there, too. (Note to self: a fifteen pound baby is strong and unpredictable.) But I think she is really using this as a good excuse to be around me. Her friends saw us shopping together and teased her by commenting about what a cute family we make. I kept my cool and let Serena blow up at them. That girl does have a temper and it's nice to see I'm not the only one she uses it on. Amy knew better. What I don't get is why they act like we've been going together. Ann was there and half believed them. Weird. Geez, Serena is way too young anyway. She left after we got back.  
  
Yes, he does take naps. He must be getting used to me, and I'm beginning to get the hang of taking care of him. I was able to get some work done after all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jordan is a happy, calm baby- most of the time. Ann came by today, she said she wanted to help. Turns out she knew less than Serena did. I don't think Jordan liked her, he was real fussy while she was here. It was funny when he peed on her and she freaked out. She was leaving after that when Serena showed up. Jordan calmed down right away, even though Serena started to argue with me. She acted all jealous because Ann had been here, when I'm not going out with either of them. Just then Jordan stood up and walked. We were so pleased, we stopped bickering and had a great time playing with Jordan, getting him to walk to each other. I don't care that she won our bet and I owe her. When Amy showed up to get Serena, we guys were both ready for a little quiet time. I haven't given up on getting him to talk yet.  
  
The hospital called, Jordan's mom will be ready to leave in the morning. I'd better let Serena know so she won't come by. I think Andrew has her number.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena surprised me again. She came by, early, to go with me to take Jordan to his mom. I have to admit, I liked having her help and she didn't bail even when things didn't go well. Jordan had a little surprise for us, too. He talked! He said, "Bye-Bye, Dewen, Mee-ba-ed." We taught him to walk and talk! I'm gonna miss the little guy.  
  
I found out later that the Scouts trounced the monster that was doing this. I'm glad. I took Serena out for a shake after school to celebrate and to pay her the money I owe her. She refused, saying we were even. She looks at me so intensely. Has she taken my teasing to mean something more? I hope not. 


	3. Raye is Who?

This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was important to the development of the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
(a.n.) I did not agree with the going back in time thing they seemed to do, the girls need all the maturity they can get. Darien is 18, just starting college, the girls are 14 and in the ninth grade. In Japan, the school year starts mid-winter, which is about the time this series begins. (re- the cherry blossom festival) It makes sense that they might put a girl in her final year of junior high in charge of a show.  
  
Raye is who?:  
  
I saw another monster attack, and did I see what I think I saw? I had heard that Raye was going to sing at her school festival, so I went. I came late and found a seat off to the side. That's what saved me, sort of. She looked smashing with her long black hair, wearing a red dress. The crowd was real enthusiastic; her friends were right in the front row cheering. She had just started to sing, when this monster appeared right on stage. It was an ugly, giant squid kind of thing. I don't know how it did it, but most everyone was knocked out. I couldn't move, but I was still awake. Raye was still standing on stage, yelling at it for interrupting her! I couldn't believe it. Four of the Scouts showed up and started to blast the thing, but it was too strong. Then, Raye became Sailor Mars. Did I really see it? It seemed she was going to be overcome also, when that Moonlight Knight guy showed up, distracting it. Somehow, Mars found a stronger power within her and was able to defeat the monster. Sailor Moon showed a healing power she hadn't had before, and healed everyone. As the show went on and Raye sang a beautiful song, I realized that no one else seemed to even remember what happened. I regret belittling the Scouts' powers before. Where can all these attacks be coming from? I hope they get to the root of the problem soon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
There are fewer reports of monster attacks happening, but an increase of vandalism reported. I think it's because when Sailor Moon does the healing, people forget what has happened. If Raye is Sailor Mars, who are the others? Most of her friends are very involved in after school activities. Lita goes to cooking class; Amy has computer classes; Serena and Mina hang out at the arcade and moon over Andrew and me. Ann and Allen- there's a possibility. They're a bit reclusive; I have to learn more about them. 


	4. Deserving Applause

This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was important to the development of the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
Deserving Applause:  
  
I have to do a community service project for school. I signed up for what seemed the most interesting project left: to help the local theater put on a play. Trouble is, not many others have volunteered to do it. I think people are feeling the effects of the monster attacks, the whole city is on edge.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't believe it! The girls that came out to be on the cast argued over the parts so much, they quit. Now what am I going to do?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm saved. The kids at the arcade heard about the play, and offered to help. The play we're doing is "Snow White". I hope there isn't an argument about the roles. Mina has acted before, maybe I'll put her in the lead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls worked out a deal among themselves. Ann will play Snow White, Serena is the Witch Queen, and I will be the Prince, of course. A minor role, but impressive, that suits me fine. I can do that and still direct. Besides, the only other choice was Melvin the dweeb.  
  
It's become "Snow White in the Woods", with the others in animal costumes. There is still this jealousy thing going on between Serena and Ann. The other girls let Ann have the lead because she's new and 'she needs self- confidence'. I don't know what that girl's problem is, but it isn't self- confidence. I had to kiss her during rehearsal, and she acted like she wanted to make out! No wonder Serena was steamed. It does add a realistic note to her acting the Witch Queen, which really is the best part of the play.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Opening Performance: Murphy's Law: if anything can go wrong, it will.)  
  
I wonder what I did in a former life to deserve this. I've been working my butt off to get the show together: cast, crew, props, sets, etc. Finally it's time for the performance and when the curtain went up, there's this clown on stage. Ann started to go forward yelling at it, when I realized it was one of those monster things. I ran to her, pushing her out of the way just as it blasted the set. I must've gotten knocked out because the next thing I knew, I'm waking up to a kiss from Sailor Moon and the audience is cheering. Apparently the Sailor Scouts showed up and attacked that monster. The audience thought it was part of the show and loved it! I'm glad the Scouts got the applause, they deserve it. One good thing, there won't be a repeat performance. The set is destroyed and the cast has quit. I refused to go to the hospital again. I know the danger signs for concussion and there are five girls who want to be my nurse. On second thought, maybe I should go to Andrew's. 


	5. Tree of Doom

This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was actually important to develop the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
Tree of Doom:  
  
I had heard that Ann was sick and had missed a week of school. I decided to visit her, I thought it would be a good reason to make some inquiries about my suspicions. Serena was in front of their apartment. She seemed uneasy about something. She told me Ann wasn't really sick, and tried to talk me out of going in. At the time, I thought it was because she was jealous.  
  
Ann and Allen were both there. They seemed glad to see us and invited us in for tea. Ann didn't look sick, just a bit pale. When Allen offered to show me the view from their balcony, I agreed thinking, guy talk- I might find out more about them. We hadn't been out there long when we felt the building shake and heard a girl scream. We ran into the apartment. The walls were being torn up by .A TREE!! Ann was there, but I didn't see Serena. She was screaming behind a closed door. I had to go to her!  
  
The door broke down, and I saw Serena. She was being held entangled by the branches of a tree which was growing - writhing before my eyes. She was hurt and scared. I tried to reach her, and was caught by the monster tree, too. Still, I had to reach her, to touch her. She reached for me too. Then Allen stepped between us, but it wasn't the Allen I knew- it was a green- faced alien guy! Looking around, I saw that Ann was an alien too. They were the ones who had been sending the monsters! They were fighting each other now, over us. The tree limbs started squeezing us, strangling us. I blacked out.  
  
When I came to, Sailor Moon was there. ~Why?~ She says she loves me. ~She is always there for me.~ I clasp her hand, gaining strength from her. The Alien-Ann blasted us and we were thrown apart. We struggled toward each other again. ~In some way, I knew we were stronger together.~ Alien-Ann tried to blast us again, but the other Scouts were there and took it for us. The force was so strong, it took all of them out. Alien-Ann prepared to hit us again. Sailor Moon started to plead with her to remember being friends. Allen was listening, but Ann was even angrier, she blasted us a final time. I got in front of Sailor Moon, taking it all. ~I had to shield her- I had to protect her, if there was to be hope.~  
  
(Aftermath: a scene)  
  
The Moonlight Knight melted into my body. As I started to wake up, Sailor Moon knelt by my side.  
  
"Darien?" she queried tremorusly.  
  
"I am.at your feet.again, Princess." I replied weakly.  
  
"Oh Darien, you remember!" she cried joyously, hugging me. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine, dearest, as soon as I'm back in uniform" I made a slight gesture as I plucked a rose from the air. Instantly, my lean form was clothed in the familiar black formal suit.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," she whispered as I got up.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Serena. Yes, I remember" I replied quietly, letting her help me up.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask" "Welcome back!" The other Scouts couldn't contain themselves any longer and came over to mob me, glad to have me back. The sound of coming sirens broke us up.  
  
"I'll see later, at the arcade." I said to her, giving her a wink as we parted. 


	6. Memories (Flashback)

This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was actually important to develop the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
I remember now what happened when I left to confront Zoisite that final time. How I tried not to show how much it hurt when Serena slapped my back. She noticed anyway and followed me, entreating me to get some help. What could I say? She was concerned for me, even though we have always fought. I told her to go away, but it was too late. We were brought to Zoisite. She told me to lay my crystals down with hers while we fought. I did, and I might have succeeded if we had been alone but the other general, Malachite, was there and I had Serena to protect, too. I didn't even have a chance to transform before Malachite grabbed the crystals. I cut Zoisite and ran to the elevator with Serena.  
  
It's another trap, the elevator was rising. It had all gone wrong, I had failed. The crystals were lost and now an innocent girl may get hurt. Zoisite called down, taunting me about her next attack. I turned to Serena, expecting hysterics, and instead saw the most determined and fearless face I have ever seen. She raised her hand, and in a shimmer of pink light and ribbons of force felt more than seen, she became Sailor Moon! Her power protected us from the fiery blast. When the door opened, she strode forward to confront Zoisite, to protect me! Touching a rose I use as a key, I triggered my own transformation. Zoisite wanted me, Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon looked at me, stunned with confusion, which added a touch of humor to a dire situation. (Oh Serena of the swiftly changing moods, how did I not know you?) The Negaverse generals were amused, but now they knew both our secrets. We had a battle to fight. I told Zoisite to fight me and let Sailor Moon go. She agreed, then teleported and attacked from behind, blast her! I threw myself forward and took the crystal spear meant for Sailor Moon. I felt an explosion of pain as it struck my back, and I blacked out. When I woke moments later, my head was pillowed on Sailor Moon's lap. The other Scouts had arrived and were holding Zoisite at bay. I was in shock; I couldn't move or feel any pain, there was a coldness overtaking me. She was crying, and as she cried, the Rainbow Crystals came and coalesced with her tear and became the Silver Imperium Crystal. As she held it in her hand, she underwent another transformation to…  
  
"Serenity", I whispered, reaching for her face, "Princess. You are free. I remember…" Yes, I remembered the happiness, the love we shared during the time of the Silver Imperium. I was Prince Endymion of Earth; she was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. We were to be married. Then the darkness came- the same darkness we were fighting again. The darkness filled with nightmares overtook me then, until I woke in hospital. (AN: see Darien's Journal) 


	7. First Kiss

This story takes place during the Doom Tree series. I feel it was actually important to develop the relationship between Serena and Darien. It is based on the anime Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi, all rights are preserved.  
  
  
  
First Kiss:  
  
She was sitting with her friends at the table up front, watching the door, just as I thought she would be. I had come through the back way, making a signal of silence to Andrew, who looked on curiously. I was able to approach her unseen from behind then I leaned over and offered her a red rose. All the girls, in fact the room, seemed to go silent. It was a momentous occasion and when she looked up at me with those big blue eyes, I felt there were just the two of us in the world.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk, Serena?" I asked casually. She looked at me, nodded and stood. The other girls (I knew who they were now) wisely kept silent. We walked to the park nearby, just holding hands. She was happy to be with me, but I could tell she knew something was bothering me.  
  
"Darien," she asked, "are you sure you're ok?"  
  
I gave her a slight smile in reply and guided her down a more secluded pathway. There were things we had to talk about, things that shouldn't be overheard. I stopped; I couldn't look at her when I started speaking. "Serena, I do remember-a lot, but there are still some things that bother me. I got hurt- bad- I know, and after that I had some terrible nightmares. I still do." I turned and looked at her intently, "Tell me, honestly, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Darien, you know you weren't yourself," she began.  
  
"I know," I interrupted, "but I have to know, truly. I would never forgive myself if I had."  
  
She got that determined look on her face, such as when she's going into battle. "You protected us, protected me, even when the Negaverse controlled you. But in the final battle, you did hurt me some." She paused, looked away, then continued, "And I hurt you. Then I decided I wouldn't fight you anymore, and faced you only with…."  
  
"Your locket." I finished. "You were kneeling, pleading with me, holding your locket while I held my sword raised… Oh Serena, will you forgive me?"  
  
"There is nothing to forgive. You saved me from Beryl's attack. You gave me the strength and courage to face Beryl on my own." She concluded, giving me a look that stopped any argument.  
  
My mind set free, I held her close. I could say the words that were in my heart now. "I love you, Serena. All this time and we've never even kissed."  
  
She giggled at that and hugged me tighter. "Yes, we have. It was at the masquerade, you were Tuxedo Mask. Remember?"  
  
"That was you! Of course, it had to be you, my Princess. But we have still not had our first kiss, Serena." I said softly, tilting her chin up.  
  
"Darien", a whisper as our lips met.  
  
A first kiss became a second and a third, then I stopped counting. Suddenly, she broke away with shock. I hadn't been this embarrassed with a girl since…since I was fourteen. 'Idiot, I berated myself- first kiss, first guy, this girl is such a virgin!'  
  
"It's ok, it's perfectly natural." I said casually. "I promise I won't do anything to scare or hurt you." I could see chagrin on her face as myth and memory merged. Reassured, she gave me a small smile and returned to my side. I thought it would be wiser –safer- if we continued our walk and talked. She was being quiet and introspective. I liked this side of her.  
  
"How long have you known you were Sailor Moon?" I asked.  
  
"Since Luna came and told me, when the Negaverse first showed up."  
  
"Luna?" I questioned.  
  
"My cat. She gave me my brooch and the crescent wand and taught me- taught us- what we needed to know. How about you?"  
  
"I didn't know what was happening." I confessed, "I had terrible headaches and nightmares whenever I transformed. I accepted it as real only when I had the Rainbow Crystal, and then I didn't know why, until the end." There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute; the subject was still too painful to talk about yet.  
  
"Poor Darien, you've had a rough time… Well, ask me anything, I'll tell you everything I know." She was her usual bubbly self, telling me all about the Scouts and recent events. By unspoken agreement, we didn't talk about the Negaverse.  
  
We had been talking for about an hour when I saw Raye spying on us. "I don't think we should keep the others in suspense. Let's go back and get something to eat." I suggested. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Am I ever! Oops, that wasn't very lady-like, was it?"  
  
"No, but it's very Serena-like. Fighting for justice takes a lot of energy."  
  
"You're right, come on." She started to pull on my arm.  
  
This would be an ordeal, that the sophisticated and reserved Darien Chiba had made public his preference for the giddy little Serena Tsukino. Man, am I going to hear about it from Andrew and the guys.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was all true! It is real and terrifying and wonderful. Now I'm no longer solitary and aloof. I have a lovely and vivacious girl as my eternal love and am big brother/comrade-in-arms to four wonderful girls. What will happen next?  
  
AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have been enjoying my writing. I will continue the 'R' season of Darien's journal in my next story, 'To Protect Her'. There is a lot of angst in it, natch; who had the greatest pain, Serena in her confusion or Darien with his guilt? Dear as she is, many people have written Serena's side of the story, so I have chosen the man in shadows. The less he is seen, the more I can imagine. It has a different interpretation of the dream, of Beryl, and a new character. The diary is a difficult format to write in, so I will be breaking out of it more and more to write scenes. 


End file.
